Phiara
Phiara is the region where the story Flotsam et Jetsam takes place. The cast of characters might have backstories and flashbacks taking place in established and canon regions, but the bulk of the story happens here. Story Overview The region is split into many different districts, and there is a lot of geographical variety all throughout. A big reoccurring problem is the heavy tension between feral pokemon and those who live alongside humans in big towns and cities. People tend to stick to the big, established routes to avoid confrontation with them, but there are countless trails and villages in the wild not recorded on official maps. These isolated communities are vulnerable to poachers and traffickers known as “pokemon hunters”. Cases of abduction have unfortunately become commonplace in many locations throughout the region with little to no official investigations ever being followed through by local law enforcement. This lack of protection led to the rise of the Haven Guild, who work tirelessly to protect and support feral pokemon who have nobody else to turn to. Districts Apex City The biggest city in the entire region as well as the most population dense district. The docks have tourist attractions and a myriad of businesses lining the boardwalk. It’s the safest and best maintained part of the city and entire region, but only the very wealthy can even afford living in the area. Most employees working there actually come from the lower income neighborhoods found deeper in the city. Lots of residents near the inland border have to take up several jobs to afford living in the city, but many still prefer daily exhaustion than have to face the world outside. Going past the city borders leads right into a massive pokemon shanty town that surrounds the entirety of the Apex City inland border. Many living near the border sometimes manage to find low income jobs in the outskirts of it, but for others living farther away there is constant peril and threats of violent crime on the edges of surrounding district wilds as well the danger of pokemon hunters. Not being seen as feral but also not recognized as city citizens either leaves many living there in a weird gray area regarding their identity. There is still heated debate between slum residents as to who is what. Many of them dream about moving up in the socioeconomic ladder by moving closer to the docks and their surrounding neighborhood, but their crushing poverty often prevents slum residents from getting quality education and finding any viable career opportunities. The Infra Wilds This district is partly covered in a dense forest that is home to many feral communities and small human establishments settled near the main regional roads, as well as spacious fields dotted with occasional feral villages. Ferals living here face a lot of danger from pokemon hunters, who target their homes knowing local law enforcement won’t bother writing a report, much less launch a proper investigation. Most feral communities in this district stay sheltered in the dense forest rather than live in the spacious fields, where there are virtually no places to run and hide whenever danger approaches. In recent years there has been talk about displacing the few ferals living there to develop the land and make it useful for agriculture. Pudrot Marsh A huge swamp that spans from the edge of the Apex City all the way to Imum City. It’s a treacherous landscape and the locals are notorious for their hostility to outsiders. Vitrium Lake A big, crystal clear lake with a friendly and welcoming pokemon and human community surrounding it. It is a popular vacation spot for upper class tourists from Apex City, with luxury cabins spotting the surrounding area as well as many cute little shops found There are several streams that fall from Morte Mountains that some consider to be sacred. Some are even rumored to have special healing properties, but their locations are hidden. Pax Plains A calm and peaceful patch of grassland with a steep and rocky coastline. There are small farms surrounding their biggest town that ship their produce all over the region settled far from the borders in order to avoid theft and conflict from the surrounding wilds. A small convent of sister nuns lives right on the coastline. The Morte Mountains A huge mountain range that divides the region diagonally. Humans have long since given up trying to tame its wilderness and pokemon living on the foot of the mountain know better than to attempt to climb it any further. There are legends of a village guarded by an ancient deity that lays dormant in the tallest mountain, but all efforts to locate it have found nothing. The Nether Wilds: This district is covered in a dense forest that is home to many feral communities and small human establishments settled near the main regional roads. Ferals here face a lot of danger from pokemon hunters, who target their homes knowing local law enforcement won’t do a thing about it. Most stay hidden in the woods. The edges of the Morte Mountains are dangerous and known for thieves and muggers. Imum City The second largest city in the region, settled between the marsh and at the foot of Morte Mountains. It is a notorious hub of criminal activity and rampant law enforcement corruption. It is most famous for its sleazy red light district. Perdi Desert A large, sandy, and desolate desert that is easy to get lost in. There are a few oasis scattered about with a big one centered in the middle of it all. The extreme conditions and puzzling landscape make it very dangerous to travel off the regional road unless you’re a pokemon specially adapted to this environment. It stretches out into two large beaches on either side of the region. Nix A perilous transitional area between Perdi Desert and Nadir Jungle, otherwise known as the “Deadlands”. Its landscape is a mixture of rotting, soggy vegetation and dried up shrubbery that is impossible to cut or burn through. It is very difficult to navigate on its rough and uneven terrain, things like quicksand pits are not uncommon. There are no human establishments or any sort of feral community. Potential developers have long since given up the idea of building anything here. Nadir Jungle This is the south most district in the region, also the most mysterious. Little is known beyond what travelers have written in old history books about the region. The books tell that the jungle is inhabited by four different tribes that are all kept in check by a beloved but impartial Queen. Her noble duty is to make sure all resources are distributed fairly while keeping the balance of nature and development the jungle needs to thrive. The royal family is a matriarchy and they have been in power since the inception of the jungle’s four different tribes. For generations each Queen has given birth to at least one daughter, who is declared a princess and spends her whole life learning to be a fair and noble leader for the good of the jungle. Unfortunately, learning any new data about their system of government and traditions is now almost impossible, for some reason the current ruling monarch declared Nadir Jungle a forbidden zone to outsiders. Recent rumors have spread that Nadir Jungle has fallen into chaos, but no one knows the true reason why. Haven Guild Network The Haven Guild has many bases established in prominent cities and towns throughout Phiara that in turn run local support programs of different kinds, depending on where they are. The bases are run soley by pokemon staff and volunteers who work around the clock to provide help at any given time. Each base has at least one powerful and capable fighter, trained to defend against anybody trying to mess with the base or surrounding area. Haven Guild headquarters are in Apex City, where they train potential members before assigning them to different bases throughout Phiara. Gallery Phiara region -roads and towns.png|cities, towns and roads Phiara region -districts.png|districts Phiara region - haven guild bases.png|haven guild bases Category:Worldbuilding